Kamisama Naki to Ai
by lhoky
Summary: Konniciwa minna-san, namaku Yuuri Katsuki umurku 240 tahun (perhitungan Dewa 24 tahun) aku adalah seorang Dewa Kuraokami. Suatu hari orang tuaku memaksaku menikah dengan Dewa Ameterasu yang merupakan Dewa tertinggi. Dan Aku pun terpaksa pasrah TT TT (VictUuriKamisamaAU)UpdateChapter;5 *Notes;Ranting bakal berubah
1. Chapter 1

Kamisama Naki to Ai !

OOC DAN TYPE Gaje AU

YoI bukan punyaku, ini punya MAPPA

WarNing ; Shonen-ai dengan sedikit bumbu _Yaoi_ \+ VictUuri

And Screen MPREG

* * *

Sinopsis :

 _Konniciwa minna-san,_ namaku Yuuri Katsuki umurku 240 tahun (perhitungan Dewa 24 tahun) aku adalah seorang Dewa _Kuraokami._ Suatu hari orang tuaku memaksaku menikah dengan Dewa Matahari yang merupakan Dewa tertinggi. Dan Aku pun terpaksa pasrah TT_TT ( _VictUuriKamisamaAU)_

.

.

.

* * *

Story :

 _Mukashi-Mukashi_ di suatu khayang di Hasetsu hiduplah seorang Dewa _Kuraokami_ yang merupakan dewa hujan. Penduduk khayangan sangat tidak suka dengannya karena dia selalu menurunkan hujan. Mereka merasa bahwa hujan itu adalah kesedihan atau membawa bencana.

Dan Dewa _Kuraokami_ itu adalah ... Yuuri Katsuki.

.

.

.

POV Yuuri Katsuki

 _Konnichwa minna-san_. Namaku Yuuri Katsuki umurku 240 tahun, aku adalah Dewa Kuraokami sang dewa hujan. Aku merasa kesepian karena orang-orang khayangan menjauhiku karena aku selalu menurunkan hujan di saat yang kurang tepat dan apa lagi jika Aku menangis maka hujan yang turun akan semakin deras.

Aku benar-benar merasa putus asa sekarang. Aku baru saja diberi tahu oleh Keluargaku bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Dewa Agung Ameterasu (matahari) dalam waktu 4 hari dan aku harus tinggal di Istana Dewa Ameterasu. Jadi dalam waktu dekat aku harus mempersiapkan diri.

.

.

.

"Oh Yuuri-sama ternyata akan menikah. _Omedetto!_ " kata Yu-chan sambil bertepuk tangan girang. Sontak saja Aku terkejut. Yuko-chan dan klan Nishigori adalah roh pelayan suci, bagiku dia adalah sahabat dan juga pelayan setia keluargaku. Jika aku merasa sedih aku selalu menceritakannya pada Yuko-chan.

"Yu-chan, _ya mette yo!_. Lagi pula mana mungkin seorang Dewa tertinggi apalagi _Ameterasu-sama_ mau menikah apalagi mau punya Istri sepertiku?!" tanyaku walaupun aku merasa malu.

"Yuuri-sama jangan berkata seperti itu!. Seharusnya kau bersyukur!. Aku dengar Ameterasu-sama itu tampan loh! dan lagi pula 99,9% para dewi di khayangan tergila-gila padanya! " kata Yu-chan sembari memberi informasi yang menurutku seperti bergosip dan mengada - ngada.

"Tapi Yu-chan, aku ini banyak kekurangan dan lagi pula mana mungkin dewa sepertiku menjadi seorang Istri seorang Dewa _Ameterasu_. Aku ini Dewa _Kuraokami,_ aku tidak pantas untuknya." Kataku dengan sedih.

 _SYAAASSHHH !_

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian hujan pun turun karena aku...

.

.

.

POV Yuuri Katsuki End~

* * *

Di Istana Ameterasu ...

Terlihat diruang tahta yang kursi berlapis emas murni dan berlambang Matahari terlihat seorang pria berambut _silver_ memakai pakaian _Montsuki_ merah dengan lambang matahari, _hakama_ abu-abu dan _Haori_ putih namun bagian ujung kainnya terdapat motif rumit. Yap yang duduk di sana adalah sang raja para dewa-dewi, Dewa Ameterasu.

Tangan kanannya menyangga wajahnya yang terlihat serius sementara tangan kirinya memegang cermin tak terlalu besar. Mata _aquamerine_ nya memandang cermin yang bulat yang memperlihatkan seorang pria _raven_ yang memiliki kulit putih susu dan memiliki rona _pink_ di pipinya yang sedikit tembem membuatnya terlihat Cantik dan Imut yang tak lain adalah sang Dewa _Kuraokami,_ Yuuri Katsuki _._ Tak berapa lama kemudian senyuman puas terpampang jelas di wajahnya tampan yang narsiskelewatbelok.

"Tunggu aku, Istriku " sambil tersenyum atau seringai?

.

.

.

* * *

4 hari kemudian...

Dipagi hari di Mansion Katsuki terlihat para pelayan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kedatangan tamu Istimewa yang tak lain adalah Dewa _Ameterasu_. Makanan, minuman, tertata rapi di atas meja perjamuan. dan Saat ini mari kita lihat kondisi sang Dewa _Kaurokami_

Di kamar Yuuri

Kantong mata Yuuri terlihat jelas saking jelasnya sampai-sampai Yuko harus mendandaninya agar kantong mata Yuuri tidak kelihatan. Yuuri tak bisa tidur karena saking gugupnya bertemu dengan Dewa _Ameterasu_ yang sekaligus calon suaminya itu. Walaupun dia sudah belajar banyak cara memasak, tata krama, dan etika seorang Istri tetap saja dia khawatir. Baginya dia masih belum siap untuk menjadi seorang Istri.

"Daijoubu Yuri-sama. Dewa Ameterasu pasti menyukaimu, lihat!" kata Yuko sambil memandu Yuuri ke depan cermin yang tingginya 2 meter. Terlihat sosok Yuuri yang memakai _Kimono_ biru muda motif bunga lily dengan _Haori_ putih motif bangau. Wajahnya yang diberi sedikit bedak dan rona _pink_ yang alami dan bibir pink ranum yang diberi sedikit madu terlihat cantik. Kakinya yang tertutupi _Kimono_ yang terlihat agak kebesaran membuatnya terlihat definisi _Kawai_ dan cantik.

Mata Hanzel Yuuri menatap sosoknya yang di cermin itu. Yuuri merasa tak percaya itu adalah dirinya.

"Nah Yuuri-sama, kau pasti bisa. Ganbatte " kata Yuko menyemangati Yuuri. Namun tiba-tiba pintu geser pun terbuka dan muncul seorang pria yang tak lain adalah anggota lain keluarga Nishigori yaitu Suami Yuko dan ketiga anak mereka yang diberi gelar Trio Dewa Otaku atau yang bisa disingkat **TDO** , yaitu ; Axel, Loop, dan Luzt

"Yuko apa Yuuri-sama sudah siap. Dewa Ameterasu sebentar lagi akan datang!" kata Takeshi.. Yuko yang mendengar hanya mengangguk dan memberi isyarat jempol pada suaminya. Sementara si trio dewa _otaku_ menatap lurus pada Yuuri.

"Wah cantiknya" yang ini Axel

"Pasti bakal jadi santapan malam Dewa _Ameterasu_ " yang ini Luzt

" _Hontoda_ " yang ini Loop

Kata-kata yang paling menusuk hati Yuuri itu Luzt. Dan seketika Takeshi menutup mulut anak-anak mereka.

"Kalian jangan buat masalah di hari pernikahannya. Apalagi hati Yuuri _-sama_ lebih rapuh dari kaca itu bisa-bisa-" belum sempat Takeshi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yuko sang istri dan ketiga anaknya menyumpal bakpao ke dalam mulut Takeshi dan mereka langsung bernapas lega.

Sepertinya Takeshi harus berhati-hati sama menahan **amarahnya** demi kelancaran ...

.

.

.

"Semuanya harap bersiap-siap! sebentar lagi _Ameterasu-sama_ akan segera datang!" kata Minako yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan Katsuki. Setelah menyampaikan pesannya dengan lantang, dia pun cepat-cepat pergi menuju ruang perjamuan yang jaraknya tidak jauh. Saat ia menggeser _Shoji_ dan memasuki ruangan, alangkah terkejutnya dia...

" _ **YUUURIII!"**_ teriak Minako sambil menghampiri sang dewa _Kaurokami_.

Sementara Yuuri terkejut mendengar Minako- _sensei_ berteriak dan entah kenapa Yuuri tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"Yuuri kau kelihatan cantik sekali~. Aku tak sabar _mengintip_ malam pertama nanti. jangan-jangan banyak adegan _hot_ nya~" goda Minako- _sensei_. Seketika para pelayan yang mendengar cepat-cepat berbisik Menyiapkan misi ninja rahasia yaitu M3Ng1NT1P eh apa ini?! #eh?!Salahplot. Seketika wajah Yuuri kini memerah padam dan Yuko yang sejak tadi berada dibelakang Yuuri pun mengalami _Mimisan_.

"Eh Yuko, kau baik-baik saja?!" panik Minako melihat Yuko tidak berhenti mimisan. Minako pun mondar-mandir mencari kain tapi tidak ketemu.

" _Daijoubu,_ Minako-san" kata Yuko yang tadinya seperti pembunuhan karena kebanyakan darah, kini darahnya menghilang tanpa bekas. Eh?! Apakah klan Nishigori mempunyai jurus rahasia?! *KokCeritanyaMelenceng. Sementara Yuuri yang duduk diam dari tadi hanya memperhatikan kelakuan dua Ibu-Ibu yang mungkin sedikit gimana gitu # _Minako;WoiAkuMasihBelumNikah!#_ dan hanya bisa pasrah, ' _mungkin aku bakal jadi seperti mereka berdua nanti_ ' batinya.

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba telinga sensitif Yuuri mendengar suara sesuatu, seperti lonceng

 _Cring Cring Cring_

Sepertinya mereka sudah datang...

.

.

.

"Dewa agung Ameterasu-sama telah tiba! " kata salah satu anggota rombongan dengan lantangnya. Terlihat banyak rombongan pengikut Dewa _Ameterasu_ datang dan sebuah tandu besar yang terlihat diukir rumit telah yang dipandu para pelayan _usagi_ yang kini berhenti di depan Manssion Katsuki..

"Woi Yakov, sepertinya kita sudah sampai." kata sang Dewa Ameterasu yang masih dalam tandu kepada sang penasehat. Yakov hanya bisa mengehela napas.

"kau benar-benar keras kepala Victor" katanya yang terdengar pesrah

kata-kata penasehat tak dihiraukannya atau justru dikacangin. dan sang Dewa agung pun keluar.

 _Tap_

Terlihat pakaian kerajaan zaman Heian yang bermotif matahari, memakai topi kerajaan dan memegang kipas _ogi_.

 _Guk guk guk *_ eh?!

Seekor anjing podel besar juga keluar dari tandu Ameterasu #WoiManaAdaDewaP3rliharaAnjing?!#

Seketika para pelayan _Ameterasu_ dan Katsuki pun bersujud. Sang kepala keluarga Katsuki dan anggota keluarga Katsuki pun juga ikut bersujud.

"Selamat datang _Ameterasu-sama_ " kata Toshiya sang kepala keluarga, sang dewa pintu air.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagi kami, anda datang berkunjung ke Masion kami." kata Hiroko yang seorang Dewi sungai. Mari Katsuki si dewi pegunungan tanpa berkata apa pun, tapi dia sedang mengkhawatirkan sang _Adik_ yang mau _**dilamar**_.

Dewa _Ameterasu_ pun melangkah menghampiri sang kepala keluarga Katsuki. Anjing podelnya pun mengikuti sang tuan yang berjalan santai.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk datang kesini, Dewa Pintu Air. Aku izinkan kalian berdiri sekarang" kata sang Dewa _Ameterasu_. Keluarga katsuki pun berdiri. Mata _aquamerine_ sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ entah kenapa mencari seseorang atau lebih tepatnya calon Istrinya itu. Karena gak ketemu akhirnya bertanya.

"Apakah Yuuri Katsuki tidak menyambutku?" tanya sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti sedikit kecewa (Kasihan_ AuthorDilemparsendalVictor) Seketika Mari Katsuki pun menjawab.

"Yuuri sedang berada diruang perjamuan. Anda bisa menemuinya disana" kata Mari. Seketika keheningan pun terjadi beberapa saat, tapi kemudian sang Ameterasu pun berkata.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" kata Dewa _Ameterasu_. Ibu Bapak Anak Katsuki ini bernapas lega namun...

"Ah, dari pada terus disini. Ayo cepat antar aku ke ruang perjamuan " kata Dewa Ameterasu dengan santai tapi gak sabaran.

*DewaTertinggiAjaGabisaNahanNafsu*

.

.

.

Diruang perjamuan

"Yu-chan~, aku takut" suara khawatir Yuuri terdengar jelas. Yuko yang berada dibelakang Yuuri pun merasa takut sekaligus campur panas-dinginnya AC #emangadaAcApa?!# Tapi Yuko harus menenangkan Yuuri kalau-kalau nanti tanpa sadar sang dewa _Kuraokami_ menurunkan hujan bisa-bisa GAWAT _._

"Yuuri-sama, tenanglah. Aku rasa _Ameterasu-sama_ sedang menuju kemari. Kau pasti bisa" kata Yuko dengan volume kecil. Yuuri yang mendengar dukungan Yuko pun entah kenapa perlahan-lahan tenang.

 _Tap tap tap_

Suara jejak kaki rombongan pun terdengar dan Yuuri pun tegang. Dan setelah itu pintu _Shoji_ pun bergeser.

 _ **TAK!**_

"Yuuri Katsuki" terdengar suara yang memanggilnya dan terlihatlah sosok itu. Yuuri yang melihat, walaupun tidak pernah bertemu, tapi dia sudah tahu itu siapa.

Dewa _Ameterasu_

Atau lebih tepatnya...

Victor Nikiforov #KokNamaDewaJepangPakeBahasaRusia?!#

Entah kenapa apa si dewa matahari ini gak bisa nahan nafsu atau karena pingin ketemu, tanpa basa-basi si Dewa Ameterasu pun langsung menghampiri Dewa _Kuraokami_ dan langsung main _bear hug a_ lias pelukan maut bagi Yuuri.

"Ah, akhirnya kita bertemu" gumam Victor

.

.

.

TBC

to be continoue ; buka penyakitTBC

.

.

.

* * *

Halo salam kenal namaku lhoky. Maaf agak amburadul ceritanya karena pikiran Authornya melayang2 gak jelas sambil gak sabar nunggu Yuri on Ice kelanjutannya. Aku tidak sengaja ke pikiran waktu aku dengar lagu utaite rid dan itou koshitaro yang judulnya Kami no Mani-mani yang entah gak sabar buat ngetik fanfic ini. And ini adalah Fanfic petamaku. Jadi jika banyak kesalah mohon Maaf.

Author Pamit dulu ya... Bye2x (ambil Langkah Seribu)

And jangan lupa review nya


	2. Chapter 2

Author ;

Terima kasih atas review dan sarannya.

 _Hik hik hik –nangis terharu_

Maaf Author menggangu, mau merayain tahun baru dengan fic ini.

Happy new Year 2017!

Semoga hubungan Victor dan Yuuri di **Anime-nya** sampai ke pernikahan, lalu punya anak unyu2 –aminzzz~-

Selamat menikmati Fic yang amburadul ini bertabur _bumbu_ Victuuri

* * *

.

.

.

" Akhirnya kita bertemu, wahai pujaan hatiku " gombal Victor sambil memegang tangan sang Dewa _Kuraokami_ . mereka berdua, kini berhadapan satu sama lain. Bagai bumi dan langit, Yuuri hanya bisa gugup, bingung, malu-malu sementara Victor yang terlihat senyam senyum bagai Matahari yang akan terbit, _berbanding jauh sekali._

" Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Victor Nikiforov, umur 280 tahun (KaloDewa;28), aku menjabat sebagai Dewa Ameterasu, meneruskan tugas Ibuku _Dewi Ameterasu_. Tinggi badan 180 cm, kesukaanku adalah hobi Stalker, Salfie _–ApaIni?!-,_ sama kamu~ " jelasnya yang entah kenapa seperti identitas diri dengan _plus_ gombalannya itu. Sementara Yuuri masih tetap sama dari tadi. Tapi sepertinya aksi sang Dewa pun berhenti karena saat ini sang penasehat sudah _naik darah_.

" _MANA SOPAN SATUNMU HAH?!, LAGI PULA LEPASKAN DIA!"_ teriak Yakov sembari cepat meminta maaf pada _Kuraokami_.

" Ha'i" kata sang dewa _Ameterasu_ dengan santai atau lebih tepatnya _malas,_ sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Yuuri tak meyangka sang dewa _Ameterasu_ yang dia kira tegas, santun, etika tinggi, ternyata sifatnya justru berbanding sebaliknya. _Jangan menilai dari luarnya belaka jika isi gak pas_ – batinnya.

Para pengikut Ameterasu termasuk anjing peliharaan sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ –Makkachin- memasuki ruang perjamuan yang sangat luas dan tak lupa juga sang pemilik Masion Katsuki . Kemudian setelah semua pengikut duduk rapi menghadap satu sama lain, kecuali sang Victor yang duduk menghadap utara dengan peliharaanya, Makkachin yang duduk dipangkuannya. Sementara Yuuri duduk menghadap selatan dengan memasang tampang gugup, meskipun saling berhadapan tapi jarak mereka 20 meter lebih membuat Victor sedikit kesal karena gak bisa dekat-dekat dengan calon istrinya –KachihanDelo= _DibakarVictor._

" Baiklah semuanya, mari kita mulai pelamarannya" kata Yakov sembari membaca kertas gulung yang isinya syarat-syarat pelamaran.

" Yang pertama, _Ameterasu-sama_ harus memberikan uang dan _mas kawin_ kepada keluarga _Kuraokami_ "

Mendengar hal, senyuman menawan _atau lebih tepatnya seringai_ terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

" Itu gampang " ucapnya enteng

Bagai Jin lampu ajaib yang dapat mengabulkan segala macam permintaan, dengan sekali jetikan tangan setumpuk emas, berlian, intan, tumpukan kain sutra, sebuh _mobil ferarri –ManaMungkin ,_ keluar dalam sekejap.

Para tamu, pelayan, keluarga Katsuki, dan terakhir Yuuri katsuki hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang mereka. Kecuali Makkachin yang hanya menggonggong _guk guk_

"Aaaaaa, emmm, ba-baiklah..." Yakov terlihat gugup sekarang, was was sepertinya.

"Yang kedua, _Ameterasu-sama_ harus mencari Mikotoji _Kaurokami_ di Massion Katsuki yang sudah di sembunyikan." kata Yakova. _Hehehe kau pasti tidak bisa menemukannya karena aku sudah memasang penghalang_ – batinnya.

Sepertinya perjuangan Victor pun berlanjut...

Senyumannya masih tertampang jelas di wajah tampannya _YangKelewatBelok_ itu,. tangannya memusut bulu Makkachin dengan lembut dan kemudian berbisik ke telinga  Anjingnya, tak perlu berselang lama Makkachin bergonggong pertanda -melaksanakan- dan langsung pergi dari ruangan. Sementara Victor hanya tertawa ria

.

.

.

30 detik kemudian ... -

Makkachin pun kembali memasuki ruangan, tampak ekornya berkibas yang pertanda senang sambil membawa sebuah botol kendi. Makkachin pun menghampiri tuannya dan menyerahkannya dipankuan Victor. Victor pun segera membukanya dan mengambil apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Sudah ketemu Yakov" ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kertas persegi yang berbordir dengan kanji bertuliskan **Lili** . Dan mari kita liat reaksi sang penasehat sekarang

.

.

.

Wajah Yakov hanya terlihat _shock_ dengan rahang yang jatuh, terlihat memungkinkan untuk lalat masuk _._ dan tak perlu berselang lama Yakov kembali serius dan melanjutkan syarat terakhir.

"Ba-baiklah yang terakhir adalah jawaban dari Keluarga dan _Kuraokami_ " _Nah ini baru tantangan Yuuri –_ authorLebay

Mata _Aquamarine_ kini menatap lurus pada Yuuri. Oh Yuuri sepertinya kau takan bisa lolos dari terkaman Victor.

" Jadi maukah kalian terima lamaranku? " tanya Victor dengan menampilkan tampang yang menunggu jawaban _tentu saja.  
_

 _Deg deg deg_

' _Gawat bagaimana ini?!... aku masih belum siap!'_ batin Yuuri yang kini bersimbah keringat dingin. Yuuri telah melihat aksi sang calon suami yang terlihat _Speed hard_ gak perlu pake lamar sama nikah langsung _Malem pertama_ aja _–_ SakingGakNahanNafsuKelewatDewa-

Anggota Keluarga Katsuki dengan sigap berkata;

" Saya terima " Toshiya

" Saya terima " Hiroko

" mmm... Saya terima " Mari

" ..." (~) Yuuri

Keluarganya sudah angkat bicara dan kini tinggal dia sendiri menghadapi calon suaminya.

"A-Ano ...eto...anu...Saya..." ucap gugup.

Disaat detik-detik Yuuri berbicara, semua pun menatap kepastian –FujoIkutanJuga.

5 menit berselang...

"Sa-saya ... "

10 menit berselang...

"Eto ... aku... "

3 jam berlalu... –Skip time

"Sa-saya.. eto... "

 _Ya ampun Yuuri... ucap dua kalimat aja lama banget_ -batin semua, kecuali Victor yang sedang berkhayal tentang berbulan madu di Cina, Moskow, Barselona dan masa depan mereka berdua *WoiKecepetan!

Tapi sepertinya dewa _Ameterasu_ punya akal _blusukan_ sekarang, karena kepingin cepat nikmati malam pertama –DasarDewaMesum-, Victor menjentikan tangannya dan memanggil sesuatu.

Sementara itu kondisi _Kuraokami_ sekarang...

"Sa...saya ..." Masih fokus dengan ke gugupannya itu. Tangannya mengepal di pangkuannya itu dan mata masih menatap kedepan.

Tiba-tiba Yuuri merasakan sesuatu agak berat dan dingin dipangkuannya itu. Dengan perlahan Yuuri mengalihkan pandangannya ke pangkuannya.

 _ **O**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **G**_

seekor ular putih berada tepat dipangkuannya sedang menjulurkan lidah yang pertanda _–halo_.

Mari kita liat apa yang akan terjadi...

.

.

 **.**

" _ **AAAKUUU TERIIIMAAAA!"**_ teriak Yuuri sambil melopat ketakutan. Sementara semuanya yang tadi yang hanya melongo kini terkejut. Yakov yang tadinya juga kesal karena kelamaan nunggu kini terkejut. Kalau Victor tidak terkejut, dia hanya berkipas untuk menyebunyikan senyum puasnya karena akal _blusukannya_ **ber-ha-sil** – _DasarModus_

Yuuri kembali duduk _cantik_ sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya kerena Malu dan takut. Ia celengak-celengok mencari _Makhluk astral_ tadi, tapi sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Sementara Yakov pun berdehem dan menggumumkan lamaran yang telah diterima...

"Karena _Ameterasu-sama_ telah disetujui oleh pihak keluarga dan _Kuraokami_. Maka pernikahan akan dilaksanakan besok pagi di Istana Hasetsu, Sekian" ucap Yakov dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas itu kemudian dia menggulung kembali kertas itu. Para pengikut dewa _Ameterasu_ kini berbincang layaknya _rompi ibu-ibu_.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Yuuri merasa terkejut mendengar hal itu. Seperti _deja vu_

' _Menikah besok?'_

' _Me-me-menikah be-besok?'_

' _ **AKU AKAN MENIKAH BESOK ?!'**_

.

.

.

"Silahkan menikmati perjamuaanya _Ameterasu-sama_ " kata Toshiya dengan ramah sembari menghormati Victor. Dengan senang hati Victor pun mengancungkan cangkir yang berisi _sake_ dan berkata, "Ayo semua. mari kita nikmati perjamu-" sebelum Victor selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba muncul...

 _SAAAAAASHHH_

Hujan deras kini telah turun di ruang perjamuaan, semua pengikut _Ameterasu_ dan para pelayan pun panik melarikan diri, termasuk keluarga Katsuki dan Yakov sang penasehat _Ameterasu_

Yuuri benar-benar menangis sekarang, karena belum siap untuk melepas _keperjakaannya_ itu. Yuko sendari dari tadi dibelakangnya hanya bisa menghela napas sambil memayungi Yuuri dengan payung yang sudah disiapkan -yapIstilahSediaPayungSebelumHujan- dan kemudian menenangkannya agar Yuuri sang _Kuraokami_ berhenti menangis –atau lebih tepatnya hujannya itu.

Lantas bagaimana dengan Victor? Apakah dia kebasahan karena kehujanan?

Victor sang dewa _Ameterasu_ masih berada di tempat dengan Makkachin dipangkuannya itu. Mereka terlihat tak setetes air pun yang membasahi mereka berdua, dan nampak diatas kepala mereka seperti awan putih ukuran sedang, melindungi mereka dari hujan.

Ekspresi Victor kini seperti membatu karena melihat sang calon istri menangis yang telihat _Kawai_ -baginya , kini Victor harus mempertimbangkan kembali masa depan mereka nanti _–Mampus_

Yap sepertinya acara lamarannya lancar sedikit dengan basah-basahan

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Anjir tajir kumaha Atu, Victor -bahasaplanetapaitu?!

Haha gaknya aku bakal apload secepat kilat ini *SENYUMGAJEcaileh.

Aku akan jelaskan apa itu Mikotoji

Mikotoji adalah satu huruf kanji yang sudah ditetapkan ketika sudah lahir dan menandakan takdir sang pemilik. Bordir pada Makotoji itu simbol atau lambang keluarga sang pemilik.

Author sekian dulu ya minna! Maaf miskin kata disini. Tapi tetap terima kasih

Jangan lupa review kalian

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Oh semuanya, Terima kasih banyak atas review, saran dan dukungan kalian semua.

Author pun akan berjuang untuk mengurangi _typo_ yang entah kenapa itulah ciri khas tersendiri -,Apa Ini?.

Sekian untuk salamnya

Dan selamat menikmati taburan gula Victuuri.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, yang tadinya Siang kini telah berganti Sore. Para pengikut dan pelayan Dewa _Ameterasu_ kini telah berada di halaman Massion Katsuki untuk bersiap- siap kembali ke Istana. Tampak mereka agak sedikit kesal dengan sang _Kuraokami_ yang menyebabkan mereka semua basah kuyup.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu

Terlihat sang _Kuraokami_ atau lebih tepatnya Yuuri Katsuki yang sebentar lagi akan beralih marga menjadi Nikiforov itu, tengah berpelukan dengan keluarganya untuk terakhir kalinya. Sambil memeluk lembut kedua orang tuanya dia pun berkata, _"Otou-san, Oka-san._ Aku akan merindukan kalian." katanya sambil mencoba menahan tangis jikalau _khilaf_ nanti turun hujan.

"Woi, aku gimana?. Apa kau melupakanku?" tanya Mari dengan sedikit tersinggung. Masa adiknya gak peka sama kakaknya sendiri, itu namamya _terlalu, :_ kataBanghajiRomaIrama.

"Aku juga!" kata Minako sang kepala pelayan yang entah dari mana munculnya. Dan sepertinya dia telah mengundang beberapa orang lagi

"Jangan lupakan keluarga Nishigori juga!" teriak Takeshi sang kepala keluarga sambil membawa san Istri tercinta, Yuko dan ketiga anaknya : Axel, Luzt, dan Loop.

Sepertinya kini Yuuri terkena _sweatdrop_ karena mereka. Yuuri pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan tak berapa lama kemudian dia mengeluarkan senyum semanis gulali. "Aku akan merindukan kalian semua" katanya dengan tulus. Oh, sungguh _kawai.  
_

Mendengar hal itu, kinj semua orang beramai-ramai memeluk sang _Kuraokami_ layaknya iklan KB, dengan Yuuri berada di tengah. Entah kenapa dia terlihat tidak kesesakan napas. Ah~ Momen yang mengharukan untuk Yuuri Katsuki.

 _JIIIIITT_ (Menataap)

Sementara Yuuri asik berpelukan dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya itu. terlihat ada seseorang telah mengintip dibalik _Shoji_ dengan senyuman misterius di wajah tampannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang dewa _Ameterasu,_ Victor Nikiforov yang diberi gelar Dewa Stalker _*DibantaiVictor_.

'Oh, Yuuri _hontouni kawaii_ , jadi kepingin meluluknya juga .' batin Victor. Tapi sang Dewa kelewat nafsu ini harus menahan nafsunya, karena dia tidak mau merusak detik-detik terakhir kebersamaan sang Istri dengan keluarga tercinta - _TumbenNgertiSituasi._

Makkachin hanya menatap sang Tuan sambil berkata _guk guk guk -_ 'Sudah waktunya tuan' katanya. –Ok, yang mengerti bahasa Makkachin hanya sang tuannya, Victor Nikiforov semata.

Sang _Ameterasu_ menanggapinya dengan anggukan pertanda setuju dan kemudian dia pun berjalan memasuki ruangan yang di ikuti dengan Makkachin.

.

.

.

Yuuri dan keluarganya yang melihat Victor yang memasuki ruangan, segera melepas pelukan mereka dan kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Victor.

"Yuuri, sudah waktunya kau pergi." kata Toshiya. Yuuri yang mendengar perkataan sang ayah kini hanya mengangguk patuh dan kemudian perlahan menatap orang yang akan menjadi suaminya sebentar lagi~.

"Toshiya- _san_ , Saya berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi Yuuri dengan segenap jiwa. Jadi Anda tak perlu khawatir." Kata Victor dengan serius dan meyakinkan. _Pandai-pandailah menarik hati Mertua -DasarVictor_

Oh, sepertinya hati Yuuri kembali menari _doki-doki_ mendengar hal itu. Sembrutan _blush_ kini menghampiri pipi putihnya yang _chubby_ itu. Oh, seketika Victor yang melihatnya benar-benar kena serangan telak tepat di jantungnya - _dejaVu_

' _KAWAAAAIIIII TINGKAT DEWA! GAK TAHAN BUAT CIUM PIPINYA!'_ teriak Victor dalam hati. Sepertinya Victor benar-benar akan _agresif_ sekali di Malam pertama nanti. - _DasarMesum_

"Oh... _Arigatou gonzai masu Ameterasu-sama_ , Saya akan serahkan dia pada anda." kata Toshiya. Sepertinya Victor berhasil menarik hati sang mertua dengan mudahnya.-DasarModus

Yuuri pun berjalan perlahan menuju sang calon Suami. Yuuri masih tidak percaya bahwa Dewa _Ameterasu_ sangat ingin menikah dengan Dewa sepertinya. Dia merasa sang Dewa Agung -tapiSifatnyaKurangAgung- itu punya alasan tersembunyi _OhSangatMencurigakan:SpymodeOn..

Karena Kimono Yuuri yang panjang menjuntai, tanpa disadari kaki kirinya menginjak _Kimono_ -nya sendiri dan dengan _Slow motion_ dia pun akan jatuh. Tapi Victor dengan cepat mengambil tangan kanannya dan yang satunya lagi dipinggang ramping sang Dewa _Kuraokami._ Kini mata _Aquamarine_ bertemu dengan _Hanzel,_ jarak antara mereka kini hanya berbeda beberapa senti saja. Dan sepertinya terjadilah drama _Romansa_ yang berjudul _Bus cinta_ -ApaMetaforaIni?!.

" _Go-gomen!"_ ucap Yuuri dengan begitu kikuk dan malu. Sementara Victor masih menatap intens pada sang calon Istri yang sebentar lagi akan jadi Istrinya yang kelak juga menjadi Ibu dari anak mereka ber-du-a. _*KecepetanWoi!*_

" _A-Ameterasu-sama,_ Anda...bisa...me-melepaskan Saya se-sekarang." kata Yuuri dengan gagap. Sepertinya momen ini harus berakhir. -Authorkecewa:dasar-

"Ah, _gomen."_ kata Victor yang segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Yuuri dengan berat hati. _'Padahal tadi enak sekali, sayang banget'_ batinnya. *DasarDewaKelewatNafsuTingkatDewa*

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan Victor yang memimpin dan tak lupa anjing kesayangannya, Makkachin yang mengikuti mereka dibelakang.

.

.

.

Keluarga Yuuri pun menangis haru, karena mereka telah menyaksikan momen _canon_ Victuuri walaupun hanya sebentar. *DaSaR*

"Aku tak sabar punya cucu." kata Hitoko sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Aku juga" kata Toshiya dengan mulut ciri khasnya yang seperti kucing.

"Aku tak sabar intip-intip malam pertama mereka nanti" yang ini Minako. *IkutanDong:Plak

Maka kini mereka semua tersenyum ria berkata. _'Ameterasu-sama_ , _ganbatte!._ Buat cucu yang banyak!. Dan Yuuri, selamat berjuang buat melahirkan, nak!' teriak ria mereka dalam hati. Oh, ternyata mereka ini _fans_ Victuuri tingkat _Jendral_ #maafAuthorgangguanMulu.

.

.

.

Di depan Massion Katsuki

Sebelum Victor dan Yuuri melangkah pergi keluar dari Massion, Victor tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah kakinya. Yuuri yang sendari dari tadi hanya bisa berjalan pelan-pelan takut akan terpeleset lagi dan hanya menatap lantai kayu saja, karena tak berani melihat sang calon suami yang kelewat _handsomeTapiBakaitu. *AuthorngajakberantemMulu:Victor*_

"Yuuri" panggil Victor dengan serak. Seketika Yuuri pun terkejut.

"Eh, _nan-nani?"_ tanya Yuuri dengan gugup

"Pejamkan matamu sebentar" pinta Victor. Oh apakah Victor punya akal _blusukan_ lagi? #ModusMelulu.

Yuuri merasa bingung, tapi dia pun menurutinya. Yuuri menutup kedua matanya dengan erat _plus_ kedua tangannya ikut menutupi wajahnya. Sementara senyuman menawan atau lebih tepatnya seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Victor #SudahKuduga.

Tangan kirinya meraih lutut Yuuri, sementara tangan kanannya di punggung Yuuri. Bagai pangeran berkuda putih yang telah menyelamatkan sang putri dari menara dan akhirnya menikah and _Happy Ending_ #metaforaLagi Victor kini tengah mengangkat Yuuri dengan gaya _Bredel style_ #FujuKyaaaaa!.

Sontak saja sang _Kuraokami_ terkejut karena tubuhnya diangkat oleh sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ dan kemudian dengan gugupnya dia bertanya, " _A-Ameteras-su ... sa-ma,_ kenapa anda-" ucapnya dipotong

"Aku melihatmu sangat kesulitan berjalan karena _kimono-_ mu, Jadi aku mengangkatmu. Dan panggil aku Victor, hanya Victor" ucapnya dengan senyuman silau bagai cahaya matahari. Oh sungguh romansa yang indah _Klepekklepekklepek_.

Tanpa pandang bulu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya gakbisanahannafsu sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ kini berjalan keluar dengan Yuuri yang berada di pelukannya. Jangan tanya kondisi sang Dewa _Kuraokami_ sekarang. Wajahnya kini sudah seperti kepiting asam manis yang siap disantap #Vkusno!:Victor.

Para pengikut dan pelayan Dewa _Ameterasu_ saat menatap sang tuan tengah menggendong _Kuraokami_ kini terdiam fokus mengabadikan foto mereka berdua dengan _smartphone_ masing-masing *Dewa2sekarangPadaCanggihSemua*.

Merasa terganggu dengan sekitar, Victor pun memandang sang anjing kesayangan di sampingnya yang berjarak 4 meter dari mereka berdua yang entah kenapa reaksi Makkachin seperti telah bersiap-siap. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang Dewa ameterasu seakan-akan dia akan mengubah Makkachin menjadi sesuatu. Dan mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi *$eriusMode*.

" _Fiuuuuu~uuuttt!"_ Victor bersiul dengan nyaring.

Setelah itu muncul asap putih yang entah dari mana munculnya, dan seketika perubahan pun terjadi # _Jenjerenjeng_.

Yuuri yang masih digendong hanya bisa berdo'a untuk sekarang. Akankah rumah tangga Victuuri berjalan secara _waras? *DibantaiVictuuri_.Oh abaikan saja sekarang, Mmri kita lihat perubahan Makkachin sekarang #jangan-janganKeren.

 _JRENG_

 _JRENG_

 _JRENG_

 _JRENG_ #Kelamaan

Terlihat sesosok makhluk besar keluar dari asap. Bulu yang agak tebal keabu-abuan coklat, popil matanya yang hitam tapi agak besar, kaki yang berukuran 3 meter menjulang tinggi, lidah yang menjulur meneteskan air liur #ApaIni?!# Dan tambahan kostume kerajaan _plus_ mahkota dikepala nya. _#Masaituperubahannya?!UekirakayakPowerRanger:Plak#_

Perubahannya cuma ukuran dan tambahan kostum belaka. Sementara Victor yang narsiskelewatBelok menunjukkan pada sang Ist- eh ralat, calon Istrinya kekuatan _Emperor of Victor_ #NamanyaGaulAmat. Sementara Yuuri yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_ , beginikah sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ yang juga calon suaminya itu? Sungguh luar _Binasa #Parahbener._

Tak butuh berlama-lama, Victor dan Yuuri yang ia gendong pun menaiki Makkachin yang kini berjongkok untuk mempersilahkan tuannya naik dipunggungnya. Victor pun melompat dan langsung menempatkan Yuuri untuk duduk didepan nya. Setelah menempatkan Yuuri ditempat _VIP_ yang khusus untuk memungkinkannya memeluk pinggang ramping sang _Kuraokami_ #DasarModus!# Victor akhirnya duduk.

" _Minna,_ kami pergi duluan ya!." teriak Victor. Setelah itu, sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ menepuk punggung Makkachin sebanyak 3 kali dan kini Makkachin pun bangkit dan langsung berlari terbang layaknya lari ditanah #Wezzz# menuju kearah utara ke tempat Istana Hasetsu berada.

Sementara para pengikut dan pelayan _Ameterasu_ pun masih menyalakan kamera _smartphone_ mereka, kecuali satu orang yaitu sang penasihat, Yakov.

" _AWAS KAU VICTOR!_ " teriak Yakov yang mungkin terdengar seluruh penjuru kahyangan.

.

.

.

"Oh, sepertinya Yakov marah" gumam Victor. Dasar dewa bikin orang tua naik darah #celetukAuthor. Sementara Yuuri membatu karena masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

 _Aku bersama Dewa Ameterasu..._

 _Aku bersama anjing yang bisa terbang..._

 _Aku bersama..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Victor Nikiforov..._

"KYAAAAA-AAA ®\\`¢¡ASDFGJKSG !" teriak Yuuri dengan histeris nya bagai _fansgirls_ yang bertemu dengan sang Idola #Authorkekuranganmateril. Victor yang mendengarnya terlihat _sweatdrop_ , ' _kenapa baru sekarang teriak?' -_ batinnya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hehehe kenapa chapter 3 kali ini endingnya menggantung ya?

Author sebenarnya mau manjangin ceritanya lagi. Tapi karena perihal urusan dunia nya yang kelewat sibuk, terpaksa deh segini aja. Maaf agak mengecewakan.

Terima kasih banyak _minna,_ maaf gak tahu lagi mau bahas apa

Jangan lupa reviewnya minna! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Halo, _minna san! #TeloletTelolet_

Maaf menunggu lama buat update soalnya, Author kena bejat waktu karena sibuk selama beberapa hari dan juga lagi perbaiki chapter 1-3 buat hilangin _typo_ yang berlebihan.

Oh iya, Victor sekarang makin gak bisa nahan nafsu, Apakah dia bisa bertahan sebelum malam pertama tiba? #AlamakkokjadiSpoiler

Btw ada beberapa pertanyaan mengenai ya~ tahukan malam Suami Istri #sokpolos:Plak

Apa bakal diubah rantingnya?

Answer Author :

.

.

.

: "Ra-ha-si-a"

#DihajarsecaraMasal

Masih pertimbangan pribadi, tapi pasti adegannya bakal keluar _suatu hari nanti_ :FujuBeria

Et, tunggu bentar lagi ya... Author bikin chapter 4 ini agak panjang dan satu hal lagi bakal ada kemunculan para _biksu_ kecil penghantar Victuuri #Apa ini?!

Yap, siapa lagi kalau sang Nakhoda kapal Victuuri, Phitchit Chulanot BerhorehoreRia yang Unyu-unyu kayak Hamster dan sang Macan Rusia atau lebih tepatnya _Fairy Russia_ yang tak lain adalah Yuri Plisetsky yang sering dipanggil _Yurio_ atau _Yura_ yang kelewat tsundere tapi Gemezz #Uruse:noBaba!

Yap sampai disini dulu ya _minna!_ , tolong beri saran kalian semua untuk menghilangkan _typo_ yang sampai kapan Author salah melulu ini karena keyboard netbook author rusak kepaksa pakai hp #Dasar

Selamat Menikmati perjalanan kapal Victuuri ini

* * *

.

.

.

"Yuuri, _daujobu_ _ka._ Apa kau takut _?_ " tanya Victor takut-takut gak dapat jatah nantinya # _Woibelomkawin!_ Mendengar teriakan Yuuri yang histeris. Victor pun mencoba menenangkannya dengan kedua tangannya yang kini tengah menjamah pinggang ramping sang _Kuraokami_

Seketika Yuuri yang tadinya panik kini merasa nyaman walau ada sedikit gangguan karena ada tangan yang menjamah pinggangnya.

"Ano... _Amete-, eh gomen_. _Vic-Victor-sama..._ saya tidak apa-apa. Ta-tapi ta-tangan anda..." kata Yuuri gagap _plus_ nada sopannya itu.

"Aku memegangmu supaya tidak jatuh" katanya sambil mengubah hal yang artian _menjamah_ menjadi pelukan . Kini wajah sang _Kuraokami_ telah berubah menjadi merah padam bagai kobaran api membakar habis rumah #MetaforaYangberlebihan# karena sang Dewa _mesum_ alias _Ameterasu,_ tengah memeluknya dengan penuh _cinta_ ~.

Akhirnya mereka hanya terbuai dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit. Sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ tengah sedang menikmati memeluk sang calon Istrinya itu. Oh, bagaimana dengan sang Dewa _Kuraokami_ sekarang? Apakah dia senang? Atau dia menikmatinya juga?.

Dengan segala hormat sang _Kuraokami_ sedang ingin sekarat, karena sudah tidak tahan menahan sembrutan merah karena _deg deg degan plus_ sentuhan sang calon suami yang entah kenapa seperti mau cepat-cepat mau menerkamnya atau lebih tepatnya _repe-repe_ nya segera.

Tapi keheningan pun kini terhenti karena suara sang Dewa Modu- eh maksudnya _Ameterasu._

"Yuuri. kau tidak perlu berbicara terlalu formal, santai saja. Lagi pula kita akan menjadi suami istri. Dan juga tolong jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan - _sama,_ panggil Victor saja" kata Victor dengan senyuman menawan.

Yuuri yang mendengarnya agak terkejut. Kenapa pembicaraannya gak nyambung ya?

" Be-benarkah?...mmm. baiklah, Vi-Victor" ucapnya yang terdengar seperti anak kecil. Oh, sepertinya Victor sekarang harus menahan mimisannya sekarang

' _Oh, Yuuri Istriku. Sebegitukah kau polosnya bagai kertas bersih yang tidak ada satu pun coretan sedikit pun. Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu lama untuk bersama dirimu wahai belahan jiwaku. Dan kini sudah waktunya kita membangun hubungan tanpa harus berpacaran ataupun bertunangan yang lebih cepatnya langsung nikah. Ah, seandainya ini FF Romeo and Juliet, aku sang Romeo akan mati duluan untukmu #UdahcukupBantinnyaVictor!# dan memuat kisah cinta kita ke Sejarah'_ Akhir batinnya yang terdengar seperti titah kerajaan itu.

Tanpa pandang bulu kini sang Dewa Ameterasu membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Yuuri dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Aroma kayu manis dan _vanili_ yang tercium di hidungnya benar-benar membuat Victor sangat menikmatinya. Yuuri pun kembali tegang setelah Victor kembali memulai _modusnya_ lagi.

"Yuuri harum ya. Aku suka aroma ini" gombal Victor sambil memperdalam dihidungnya untuk menghirup aroma sang calon Istri sebanyak-banyaknya, dasar gak bisa nahan nafsu.

Blush!

Kini Yuuri Katsuki benar-benar harus waspada pada binatang buas yang kelewat luar **binasa** ganasnya sedang mau me- _repe-repe_ dirinya itu. Sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ atau lebih tepatnya Victor kini sedang berhore-hore ria senang karena gak bisa nahan buat _malam pertama_ -nya.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian...

Setelah perjalanan yang agak jauh dan juga perjuangan sang _Kuraokami_ untuk tidak pingsan dari serangan _ganas_ oleh sang calon Suaminya itu, kini suara Makkachin memberi tahukan bahwa mereka akan segera tiba di kota.

 _Guk guk guk_ \- _'Tuan kita sudah sampai'_

Victor yang mendengar pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya _#ApaIni?!#_ itu. Victor yang masih memeluk calon Istrinya itu langsung memberitahunya bahwa mereka hampir tiba di Istana mereka berdua nanti~

"Yuuri, lihat!" tunjuk Victor sambil memperlihatkan kemegahan kota dan Istana Hatsetsu yang iya bangun. Sepertinya Victor Nikiforov benar-benar rajanya para Dewa, walaupun kelakuannya yang agak kurang menjanjikan sebagai Dewa tertinggi #Gubrak#.

Yuuri yang mulai menatap arah yang ditunjuk oleh Victor. Mata _Hanzel_ nya kini membulat bagai kelereng melihat kota dari kejauhan. Bangunan-bangunan rumah bagai komplek perumahan elit di _Hollywood_ #MakinGanyambungKayaStrek# eh salah, maksudnya rumah-rumah _Minkai_ yang mewah yang diperuntungkan para kaum Dewa-Dewi tertinggi.

Terlihat para Dewa-Dewi dan makhluk kahyangan sedang berlalu-lalang untuk melakukan aktivitas, banyak toko-toko dan penjual yang menjaja dagangan mereka, dan banyak lampion tradisional yang tergantung di sepanjang kota dan juga poster sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ yang sedang eksis terpampang hampir di seluruh kota.

Yuri yang melihatnya benar-benar terkagum-kagum, karena baru pertama kali melihat kota Hasetsu. Victor yang melihat reaksi Yuuri langsung tersenyum tampan karena dia melihat sang Istri-eh ralat, sang calon Istri yang terkagum dengan kota yang iya bangun.

Oh, bagaimana jadinya jika sang Permaisuri Yuuri Nikiforov, membantu pemerintahannya? Pasti negeri yang mereka bangun damai, makmur, sejahtera, bebas pajak, dapat dana tunjangan 5 juta perbulan, dapat asuransi dan biaya pensiunan bulanan tanpa DP, dan non korupsi. Oh, sungguh negeri yang benar-benar Damai, mungkin bagi kita semua pasti dah mau pindah ke sana, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena itu hanya di Kahyangan saja.

"Yuuri, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Victor.

Yuuri yang mendengarnya pun langsung menengok ke arah sang calon suaminya dan dengan antusias dia pun menjawab,

"Ini benar-benar menakjubkan Victor. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi... kau benar-benar sangat hebat Victor" jawabnya dengan senyuman gulali yang sangat manis _plus_ pujian untuk Victor. Seketika hati Victor tertancap tiga bilah anak panah tepat dihatinya dan mungkin sudah menembus sampai jiwanya itu. Victor sepertinya _K.O_ dengan keimutan dan kepolosan sang calon istrinya itu.

 _'Oh Yuuri-ku sayang, kaulah yang membuatku takjub diriku ini.'_ batinnya

"Yuuri, akan aku tunjukkan lebih banyak lagi di Istana nanti" katanya. Kemudian dia pun menepuk Makkachi untuk memberinya perintah.

"Ayo Makkachin, Antar kami ke Istana segera" ucapnya. Dengan senang hati Makkachin pun menggonggong dan mempercepat larinya menuju Istana Hasetsu.

.

.

.

Istana Hasetsu

Sesampainya disana, Makkachin pun mendarat di belakang Istana yang terdapat taman bunga yang cukup luas. Makkachin pun kembali berjongkok untuk memungkinkan tuannya turun. Victor pun pertama kali turun.

"Yuuri, rentangkan tanganmu" pintanya. Yuuri dengan gugupnya melakukan apa yang dipinta Victor.

 _GREP_

Kini Yuuri digendong oleh sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ atau lebih tepatnya Victor. Yuuri benar-benar _blusher_ sekarang yang mungkin bagai tomat yang siap untuk dipanen. Sementara Victor memandang lurus pada wajah calon Istrinya yang ia gendong. Baginya Yuuri benar-benar ringan dan mau sampai kiamat pun dia mau menggendong Istrinya itu, romansa yang indah tapi kelewatan sekali. Dan sepertinya momen ini berakhir karena ada gangguan makhluk astral #ApaIni?#

 _Strak Strak Strak_ *blide kamera

Kini sang calon suami-istri ini menatap kearah cahaya tadi tepat di bawah mereka. Sesosok berambut raven, kulit yang agak kecokelatan, memakai _Kimono_ mewah yang berwarna hijau muda, dan terakhir _smartphone_ dengan _casing_ bergambar hamster yang ia pegang erat sambil memfokuskan pada Victor dan Yuuri.

"Ano... tolong lanjutkan, kalian bisa abaikan saya" katanya. Oh, kalian pasti tahu dah siapa ini?

"Ara, Phichit Chulanont" kata Victor. Kemudian tak berapa lama kemudian dia pun menurunkan sang calon Istrinya dengan lembut seakan-akan seperti kaca tapi juga dengan berat hati lagi.

"Yah, udah berakhir. Padahal gambar koleksi Victuuri-ku baru 23 gambar" kata Phichit sambil melihat galeri miliknya di _smartphone_.

' _Siapa juga yang ngacau adegan romantisku juga!'_ teriak batin Victor. Sambil menghela napas untuk pertama kalinya dari seorang macam kayak Victor, dia pun memperkenalkan orang yang mengacau adegan _canon_ Victuuri.

"Perkenalkan ini Dewa musim semi, Phichit Chulanot. Dia mulai sekarang akan menjadi pelayanmu, Yuuri" kata Victor dengan _pokerface_ mencoba untuk tersenyum manis dihadapan sang calon Istrinya itu.

"Eh?!"

"Aku jadi pelayan Yuuri-sama ?!"

"OMG!"

"Hore hore"

" _TELOLET TELOLET"_

Sepertinya Victor benar-benar ingin membawa Phichit ke rumah sakit jiwa sekarang, tapi sayangnya kahyangan tidak ada rumah sakit jiwa untuk para Dewa. Sementara Yuuri yang melihat reaksi Phitchit yang sepertinya mirip dengan Yuko dan Minako atau mungkin lebih jauh dari mereka berdua itu hanya _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

Tapi kemudian Yuuri pun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Phichit.

" Ano... namaku Yuuri Katsuki. Dewa _Kuraokami_. Se-senang bertemu denganmu" katanya gugup dan malu-malu kucing.

Jangan tanya keadaan Victor dan Phichit saat ini karena mereka sekarang sedang merekam suara Yuuri dengan _smartphone_ mereka yang disembunyikan dibelakang badan mereka.

 _'Mantap, jadi ringtone'_ batin mereka. Sepertinya kefanatikan seorang Suami dan sang Nahkoda kapal Victuuri benar-benar sangat berbahaya. Tapi sepertinya suara teriakan mengganggu pun datang dan juga suara guntur yang menggelegar tiba-tiba membuat mereka terkejut.

 _BLAARRR!_

"VICTOOOORRR, PERSETAN KAU!" teriaknya dengan amarah dan bercampur kesal.

Sementara Victor yang mendengarnya hanya bersiul santai kecuali Phichit dan Yuuri yang saling bergidik ketakutan.

"Wow, Yurio sepertinya kau benar-benar marah. Nanti bakal ada kerutan diwajah cantikmu loh" timpal Victor. Tak perlu berlama-lama sosok yang tadi yang murka pun melompat dari atap Istana dan mendarat sempurna dihadapan mereka bertiga.

Terlihat rambut pirang dengan mata emeraldnya yang menatap tajam bagaikan macan, memakai _Kimono_ putih dan _Haori_ agak pink. Wajahnya yang memasang tampang masam tapi bagi para Fujushi itu gemez.

"Berisik kau _Oyaji_!. Aku benar sangat ingin membunuh jika kau bukan Dewa _Ameterasu_!" ucapnya yang kedengarannya sepertinya ancaman. Hohoho Victor benar-benar bingung sekarang kenapa Yurio sampai luar biasa murka, padahal baru saja mereka datang. Apakah dia mirip sama bang toyib yang tak kunjung pulang sampai-sampai sang anak murka? Itu tidak mungkin, dan juga maaf metafora yang berlebihan ini.

Kini mata Yurio pun menatap tajam ke arah Yuuri, Yuuri pun langsung bertambah ketakutannya. Kini sang Dewa guntur pun mendekati _Kuraokami_ dengan tampang yang cukup murka dan...

"Huh, jadi ini sang Dewa _Kuraokami_ calon istri Dewa _Ameterasu?_. Sungguh tidak pantas sekali kau jadi Istri Victor Nikiforov" Ucapnya. Seketika Yuuri pun mematung dan _shock_ atau lebih tepatnya sakit hati. Victor yang mendengarnya pun juga sepertinya marah sekarang.

"Phichit, tolong bawa Yuuri ke kamarnya dan tolong jaga Yuuri. Aku sepertinya ada sedikit urusan" kata Victor dengan serius. Phichit hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan langsung membawa Yuuri menjauh. Kemudian Phichit mengeluarkan sebuah bola dari dalam _kimono_ -nya dan langsung melemparnya ke tanah diantara kaki mereka, dan mereka berdua pun menghilang.

Kini hanya Victor dan Yurio saja yang saling memandang tajam

.

.

.

* * *

Di dalam kamar Istana

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas, terlihat ditengah ruangan sebuah asap berwarna pink mengepul dan ...

 _POOW!_

Phichit dan Yuuri pun muncul walaupun mereka berdua terbatuk-batuk karena menghirup asap. Setelah itu Yuuri pun merasa takut dan khawatir akan Victor dengan orang misterius tadi. Tapi seketika dia pun melihat ke sekeliling bahwa dia sudah berada di kamar Istana.

"Phichit-kun... Ap-apa yang terjadi? Dan... kita dimana?" tanya Yuuri sambil melihat seisi ruangan.

"Yuuri-sama, Ini kamar anda. Anda tidak perlu khawatir" kata Phichit berusaha menenangkan _Kuraokami._ Tapi kemudian Yuuri kembali bertanya,

"Bagaimana dengan Victor? Dan siapa orang misterius tadi?"

"Oh itu- Victor _-sama_ pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan orang yang ribut tadi itu, Yuri Plisetsky. Si Dewa guntur. Jangan bertanya padaku kenapa dia marah pada Victor- _sama_ karena aku juga tidak tahu" jelasnya. Yuuri yang mendengarnya pun mengerti, yah memang mungkin sang calon suaminya itu mungkin punya banyak utang _kredit_ barang kali, tapi sepertinya bukan itu...

Ini mungkin mengenai dirinya...

"Yuuri- _sama_ , tolong abaikan saja kata-kata Dewa kelewat _tsundere_ itu. Dia memang kasar dari kecil, atau mungkin bawaan dari lahir kali ya?. Tapi Yuuri- _sama_ pantas kok jadi Istrinya Victor- _sama_ " kata Phichit sambil memberi semangat pada Yuuri.

Yuuri pun yang mendengarnya kini senang dan tersenyum lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang memujinya seperti itu. Dan dia pun berkata, " _Arigatou_ , Phichit _-kun_. Bolehkah kita berteman? kau bisa memanggilku tanpa _-sama_ " tuturnya.

Phichit dengan semangat 4-5 kini berlinang air mata senang dan langsung menjawab " _iya_ " , kemudian dan tak perlu berapa lama Phichit mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ne, Yuuri. Boleh aku mendandanimu?" tanya Phichit dengan mata _dog eyes_ -nya dan mengeluarkan tas _make up_ yang entah dari mana datangnya itu.

Tentu kini Yuuri harus mempertimbangkan kembali tawaran pertemanannya itu...

.

.

.

* * *

Malam pun telah tiba, Victor dan Beberapa anak buahnya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk hari Istimewa besok, walaupun Victor hanya main mulut saja dan jetikan tangan _maka jadilah_ _itu_. Dan Kini persiapan pernikahan pun selesai dengan kilat dan Victor selaku calon suami kini ingin melihat kondisi calon istrinya itu yang tak lain adalah Yuuri.

"Tuttururururu Tuttururururu" gumam Victor sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju kamar Yuuri seperti nada _wedding_.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Victor pun sampai di depan pintu _shoji_ yang bermotif bunga sakura yang tak lain adalah kamar sang calon Istrinya, Yuuri. Tak perlu ketuk, langsung main terobos masuk saja- kelakuan Victor saat ini. Tapi kemudian mata membulat seketika...

.

.

.

Terlihat sosok sang calon Istrinya kini benar-benar berbeda. Wajahnya yang di _make up_ dengan sedemikian rupa, tambahan polesan sedikit _brush_ warna _pink_ dan _eyeshadow_ , bibir kenyalnya yang diberi _lipstik_ merah yang tidak terlalu tebal dan terakhir rambut poni bagian kanannya sedikit diambil dan di tata ke belakang yang dijepit dengan hiasan _kanzashi_ bunga Ajizai warna merah. Benar-benar terlihat seperti _Geisha_ yang tercantik dan tak ada tandingannya.

Dan juga Victor kini benar-benar ingin malam ini _main ranjang_ sekarang, karena sepertinya nafsu termometernya sudah melebihi kapasitas sekarang.

"Eh? Victor!" terkejut Yuuri sambil menatap sang calon suaminya itu. Sementara Phichit yang mendandaninya tadi sedang mengambil gambar sang Dewa _Kuraokami_ dengan _smartphone_ miliknya. Dan Victor cepat-cepat menarik Phichit untuk berbisik sesuatu.

"Phicit kau ya yang mendandani Yuuri?" tanya Victor.

"tentu saja Victor- _sama,_ apa anda menyukainya? Dia benar-benar sangat cantik _Ameterasu-sana_ " kata Phichit.

Dan kini Victor mengacungkan jempol _plus star_ pada Phichit dan berkata,"Akan aku naikkan gajimu 100x lipat. Jadi tolong dandani Yuuri lebih cantik lagi besok".

Dan sekali anjungan jempol untuk Victor dan berkata, "Siap _Roger!"_

"Et, tapi aku juga mau minta foto Yuuri yang kau ambil tadi. Kirim ke _l*ne-_ ku ya"

"Sip~"

Sementara Yuuri yang melihat mereka berdua pun hanya bingung. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian mereka berdua pun selesai acara _rompi_ bisik-bisik dan memasang senyuman mereka pada Yuuri. Kini Victor dengan cepat memeluk sang calon Istrinya itu.

"Kau cantik sekali, _my queen"_ gombalnya #SejakKapansdewajepangbelajarbahasaAsing?!#

Oh, kini Yuuri benar-benar ingin meledak sekarang karena _blusher_.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, kini bibir kenyalnya ditangkap oleh bibir sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ atau lebih tepatnya Victor. Dan sepertinya Dewa yang gak bisa menahan nafsu itu kembali memulai aksinya. Dan Bagaimana dengan Phichit? Apa dia tidak mengabadikan momen ini?, tentu saja dia mengabadikannya dengan konsentrasi tinggi sambil memfokuskan kamera _handycam_ nya.

Dan...

"VICTOOOOR!" teriak suara yang khas yang kali ini bukan Yurio, tapi Yakov. Dengan menggeser pintu terlalu keras itu dia pun langsung menjumput kerah _kimono_ sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ dan langsung menjauhkannya dari Yuuri.

"DASAR MAIN KABUR SAJA! KAU TAHU AKU BENAR-BENAR KESAL SEKARANG! APA KAU MAU MAIN _TIIIT_ HARI INI TANPA SEIZINKU?! TIDAK AKAN!" ceramah Yakov dan tak perlu berselang lama kini Yakov sang penasehat menyeret sang Dewa _Ameterasu_ keluar dari kamar Yuuri. Sementara Victor memohon ampun pada Yakov agar jangan menyeretnya pergi dari kamar. Oh, kasihan sekali kau Victor atau lebih tepatnya _Mampus_!.

Sementara Yuuri hanya membatu dan Phichit asik memeriksa foto _smartphone_ dan Handycam miliknya.

.

.

.

.TBC~

* * *

Hahahaha kasihan sekali kau Victor! (balasdendam) #Dihajar:Victor

*Bunga Ajisai : bunga hydrangae

Cuma itu aja saya sampaikan, terima kasih

Bye-bye dan jangan lupa reviewnya!


	5. Chapter 5

POOW! *keluar kayak jin Aladin

Halo semuanya! Maaf nunggu lama buat update, soalnya author kepepet kegiatan. Sampai2 gak sanggup buka mata ditengah malem buat nulis ff ini. saya Minta maaf X~X

Jadi karena mau merayain ulang tahun bertepatan sama tahun baru cina besok jadi FF ini diketik panjang dari biasanya.

Dan mari ganti topik...

Dimana Victor dan Yuuri, ah lebih tepatnya Victuuri bakal main ranjangkah?

Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho (panjangamattawanistanya)

Kok gak bakal ganti renteng ?!eh salah, maksudnya rantingnya jadi M?!

Et, Kenapa berubah bakal jadi ranting M?

K

A

R

E

N

A

.

.

.

Dibaca dulu ya~

#DihajarBeramai-ramai#

Suatu hari nanti bakal ada pergantian _musim,_ dari musim semi ke musim panas (ApaIni?!)

Sekian dulu ya~

Mari kita santap makananan pembuka Victuuri-nya...

Dan maaf penundaanya dan Author, Author akan meng-update The parent Trap Yura and Yuri sesegera mungkin (T~T) * _lakuin japanese dogaza_

Notes : Jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf, Author gak sempat edit.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinar Matahari menerangi seluruh jagat raya baik planet, bumi, sampai langit ketujuh di Kahyangan pun sinarnya menandakan bahwa hari ini cerah. Dan Kini waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba...

.

.

.

Di kamar _Kuraokami_

"Ya ampun Yuuri~, kantong matamu benar-benar nampak sekali" kata Phichit dengan iba karena melihat di kedua pelupuk mata Yuuri yang berkantong mata, ingat bukan kantong kresek yang dijual secara legal disemua pasar!Sepertinya kondisi sang _Kuraokami_ atau lebih tepatnya Yuuri saat ini sama seperti semalam waktu dilamar Victor, tapi kali ini sepertinya jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Yuuri sepertinya mengalami penyakit akut yang tak lain _galau_ ~ karena bagaimana saat malam pertamanya nanti harus menghadapi sang binatang luar binasa ganas yang tak lain adalah sang suaminya, Victor. Di saat Yuuri yang khawatir akan keselamatannya, Phichit saat ini fokus memfoto dirinya dan mengapload di IG dengan nama phichit+chu dengan hastags #KenaGalau~ dan langsung dapat like 5k dan comment 120 yang berisikan dukungan dan support untuk malam pertama. Ah, maaf abaikan saja.

Tanpa pandang bulu Phichit sepertinya punya siasat strategi perang abal-abal. Dengan cepat dia pun mengeluarkan kotak sucinya itu yang tak lain adalah _make up_ dan dia pun mengutak atik _smartphone_ -nya dan memecet sebuah nomor.

Tuuuuut

Tuuuuut

Tuuuuut

Tuut- Pip

' _Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Phichit-sama_?'

" _Yokatta_ , Minami-chan tolong bawakan _Uchikake_ di toko Goang-Hong- _chan_ si dewa musim semi" katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya, dan juga mungkin Dewa jaman sekarang udah pada buka usaha ya?

 _'Wakatta, Phichit-sama. Tapi shiramuku yang mana nanti?'_

" _Bilang aja pesanan Ameterasu-sama! Guang-Hong-chan pasti tahu"_

 _'Oh... ngerti-ngerti, Tapi..."_

Sepertinya Phichit mulai agak sedikit kesal tapi karena ada Yuuri , takut-takut membuat Yuuri takut sampai nangis melihatnya murka terpaksa dia ber _pokerface_ ria.

"Tapi apa lagi Minami- _chan_? Aku mau dandanin Yuuri sekarang loh. Jangan buat aku sampai menggunakan kekuatanku Minami-chan" ancam Phichit dengan halus.

' _Aku cuma mau tanya, Aku dapat upah kan?. Kan kesana harus pake tenaga, gak pake kayak pintu ajaib doraemon'_ celetuknya. Sepertinya kesabaran Phichit tidak tahan lagi...

Dengan penuh amarah dia memecet screen gambar telpon merah dan mematikan panggilan, kemudian dia hapus nomor tersebut, lalu dia cari ke IG, FB, L*ne, WApp, KakaoT*lk, Bee-Talk, dan terakhir Twittor yang kelewat banyak untuk mengapus semua kontak dari makhluk yang gak ngerti sama situasi sekarang..

"A-ano _daijobu Phichit-kun_ " tanya Yuuri yang melihat tingkah aneh Phichit saat ini. Phichit hanya mengeluarkan senyum 5 karatnya pada Yuuri, "baik-baik saja kok" katanya.

Yuuri yang mendengar pernyataan Phichit mengangguk mengerti, walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa ragu pada Phichit. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Phichit pun mengambil benda sakralnya yang tidak lain adalah _make_ upnya.

" _Satte,_ Mari kita mulai merias pengantin wanitanya" kata Phichit sambil sambar wajah Yuuri dengan paksa. Sepertinya Yuuri mengalami banyak ketakutan sekarang.

.

.

.

Kondisi Victor Nikivorof saat ini...

"Oke, mari kita periksa"

" _Motsuki haori hakama_ , sudah aku pakai"

"Undangan udah disebarin sebulan yang lalu"

"Makanan gak usah dibahas, semuanya tersedia"

" _Souvenir_ cangkir keramik yang mahal, udah siap"

Victor kini sedang _cek ricek_ daftar dari gulungan kertas yang dia tulis sendiri untuk pernikahannya, semuanya sudah dia contreng. Sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dia melihat daftar yang iya buat itu.

"hmmm... perasaan ada yang kurang" katanya, kemudian dia mengulurkan gulungan itu kembali dengan melemparnya secara sembarangan.

 _ **SYRUUUK!**_

Terlihat bagai kain yang menjuntai yang panjangnya hampir 20 meter, semua tulisan tangan kanjinya terlihat banyak sekali didaftar itu. Victor dengan sekali jentikan gaibnya, gulungan itu melayang sendiri dan menghampiri Victor.

"Pernikahan bentar lagi... contreng apa gak ya?" pikirnya, tapi karena akal nafsunya yang kelewat tak perlu 1 detik, dia pun mencontrengnya.

"Kamar buat membaptis udah didekorasi"

" _Futon_ buat dibaptis udah siap"

"Ditaruh kelopak mawar, wewangian, lilin aroma terapi bau kayu manis _vanili._ Udah"

"Lakuin * _telolet* , *telolet*_ terus _*telolet*_ pake gaya _*telolet*_ terus _*Te-lo-leeetzz*_ "

Sepertinya si dewa _Ameterasu_ terlalu membuka khayalan yang sungguh-sungguh tidak pantas dibeberkan didepan umum.

"2 hari kemudian, Bulan madu ke Barcelona, Cina, Petersbugs sama Moskow "

" Lalu kami akan _telolet telolet telolet telololololeleletttzzzzz"_ #lembaga penyensoran sepertinya berlebihan.

Sebelum kata-kata nista yang dikeluarkan Victor berlanjut, tiba-tiba Yakov datang entah darimana datangnya langsung amarahnya naik bagai naik tancap gas mobil truk _monster_.

" _BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERBICARA R18+++++ SECARA TERANG-TERANGAN ,MAKA DIPAGI HARI PULA! KAU TAU AKU SUDAH MUAK MASALAH *TELOLET* TERUS *TELOLET* LALU *TELOLET* DAN *TELOLET**** KAU TAHUKAN AKU DAN LILIA UDAH CERAI?! PAHAM DIKIT JUGA!"_ teriaknya. Seketika Victor kini memasang tampang masam dan datar.

"Kau tadi larang aku bicara R18+++++ secara terang-terangan. Tapi kau berbi- ralat, teriak-teriak masalah *Telolet* terus *Telolet* lalu *Telolet* dan terakhir kau bicara *TeeelooolleeeeT******. Tuh kan kamu bicara juga." Pungkasnya sambil menghitung jari.

Seketika Yakov benar-benar ingin membenamkan dirinya dilubang bekas kuburan atau lebih tepatnya dia ingin mengubur hidup-hidup si Dewa bin modus itu sekarang. Jangan bertanya jika semua penghuni Istana yang mendengar pembicaraan yang harus diberi lembaga sensor oleh sang Author itu pun hanya memakluminya.

.

.

.

2 jam telah berlalu...

Sebentar lagi upacara pernikahan akan dilakukan sang pengantin wanita masih dikamarnya yang belum selesai acara mendandan ala Phichit.

"KENAPA LAMA SEKALI _SI NUGET TENGU_ ITU?!. ACARA PERNIKAHANNYA 30 MENIT LAGI! BAGAIMANA INI?!" teriak Phichit yang panik dengan gelegar yang hampir terdengar seantero Istana, et tapi hanya si raja Modus atau lebih tepatnya Victor yang sedang asyik ingin menerobos pintu ruangnya karena ingin bertemu sang Istri yang memakai _Shiromuku_ , karena larangan tidak boleh melihat sang pengantin sebelum upacara dan juga karena Yakov sang penasehat sedang rada PMS maka dia pun terpaksa dikurung diruang kerja yang bertumpuk banyak kertas dan gulungan yang berisikan tugas-tugas yang harus iya lakukan sebagai seorang dewa.

Yuuri yang sudah didandani layaknya seorang _geisha_ dengan gaya rambut ditata ke belakang dengan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai, bibir yang dipoles dengan merah delima yang menggoda, tambahan blush _pink_ dipipi kanan-kirinya yang terlihat imut, polesan _eyeshadow_ yang tidak terlalu tebal dan tambahan bulu mata yang terlihat agak lentik kini benar-benar dia seorang _geisha_ yang di peruntukan hanya pada si raja mesum Victor Nikiforov seorang.

"A-ano... eto... _Dosta no?_ Apa ada masalah Phichit-kun?" tanya Yuuri, setelah dia menatap dirinya dicermin, seperti biasanya tidak percaya itu dirinya sendiri bahwa dia seorang _eros_ yang sangat menggoda~. Phichit yang mendengar pun kini langsung menyambar kedua tangan si _Kuraokami_ dan kemudian

"Ini mengenai _Shiromuku_ yang akan kau pakai..." Yuuri pun penasaran

.

.

.

"BELUM DATANG!BAGAIMANA INI?! PADAHAL AKU MAU MELIHAT MOMENT YANG HANYA SEKALI SEUMUR HIDUPKU!" teriak Phichit. Yuuri yang mendengarnya hanya _sweatdrop_ karena gendang telinganya hampir mau pecah sekarang.

Sebelum umpatan Sang nakhoda kapal Victuuri berlanjut tiba-tiba saja datang...

 _BRAAAK_

Terlihat sesosok laki-laki berambut orange dan surai merah diponi depannya, memakai pakaian pendeta _yamabushi_ warna hitam dan kuning, dan sepasang sayap gagak ukuran sedang dibalik punggungnya itu. Napasnya terhengah-hengah dengan keringat bercucuran dimana-mana, tampak kedua tangannya sedang memegang sesuatu.

"Phichit- _sama!_ Ini _Shiromuku_ -nya!" teriaknya, sang pembantu kapal nakhoda Victuuri yang selalu kena _heatbeet_ bila lihat adegan Victuuri secara langsung yang tidak lain adalah _,_ Minami Kenjirou.

Phichit yang mendengarnya pun kini langsung menyambar benda yang dibawa Kenjiro yang tidak lain adalah _Shiromuku_ dan _Tsuni Kakushi_. Setelah itu dia menyerahkannya pada Yuuri dan...

BAAAK

BIIIIKKK

BRAAAK

DEBUK

CRAASSS

.

.

.

..

Kini makhluk _tengu_ tersebut telah terkapar dilantai, sementara Phichit pun kini kembali tersenyum senang. Dan Yuuri melihatnya pun agak sedikit bergidik ngeri tapi kemudian kedua bahunya dipegang Phichit dan langsung menuntunnya menuju ruang ganti.

"Ayo Yuuri cepat, waktu kita hanya sedikit" kata Phichit dengan girang.

Setelah itu tak berapa lama kemudian mereka memasuki ruang ganti, Phichit mengeluarkan seutas tali dari balik _kimono_ -nya dan langsung mengikatnya seperti pekerja penginanapan, dan langsung menyergap Yuuri.

"Yuuri, maaf sedikit memalukan. Tapi karena waktunya sebentar lagi... saya terpaksa melakukannya" kata Phichit dengan terus terang dan nada bersalahnya itu. Sementara Yuuri yang mendengarnya pun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Phichit.

Dengan keliatnya kini Phichit menyambar _yukata_ putih yang Yuuri pakai dan langsung melepaskannya. Sementara Yuuri yang menyadari dirinya yang tengah dada telanjang kini _shock_ ditempat, bagaimana kini aurat-nya diperlihatkan pada orang lain sebelum sang suami melihatnya pertama kali? mana rasa malunya? pikirnya.

Bagai angin topan menerjangnya, kini dia menutup erat kedua matanya. Tapi kemudian dia merasakan dirinya diselimuti suatu yang hangat.

 _JIIIIT_

Dia menatap dirinya yang kini sudah memakai _Shiromuku_ , yang berlapiskan 3 kimono tebal. Mata _hanzel-_ nya kini menatap Phichit yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Fyuh, akhirnya" gumamnya Phichit sendari menghapus peluhnya dengan punggung tangannya itu. Kemudian dia meletakkan pelan _Tsuni Kakushi_ ke kepala Yuuri dan merapikannya.

" _Yatta,_ sudah selesai. Yuuri kau benar-benar cantik sekali!" kata Phichit. Yuuri pun mendengarnya kini memerah dan tersenyum malu-malu. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, Minami kembali datang menerobos pintu dengan ekspresi panik.

" _Yabai!,_ Upacara _Kekon-shiki_ akan segera dimulai!" teriaknya. Phichit dan Yuuri pun kembali tegang.

"Oh tidak. Kalau begini kita harus membawa tandu untuk membawa Yuuri!" kata Phichit, seketika Yuuri pun bingung.

"Ah kau benar. Mari kita lakukan!" sambil merentang tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya dia memegang lengan kanannya, seakan menyangga. Phichit pun mengikutinya dengan sebaliknya. Sementara Yuuri makin bertambah bingung melihat kelakuan mereka.

Dan...

"YUURI, TOLONG DUDUK SEKARANG!"perintah mereka berdua. Yuuri yang mendengarnya pun terkejut.

"Ta-tapi itu-" tunjuk Yuuri dengan takut, sebelum selesai berbicara, dia sudah dipotong oleh Phichit dan Minami.

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! CEPAT!"

Yuuri yang mendengarnya pun kini pasrah, dengan cepat dia pun duduk disilangan tangan Phichit dan Minami yang terlihat seperti tandu bagi mereka, bukan Yuuri. Sesaat Yuuri duduk, mereka berdua bangkit dan mengangkat Yuuri. Yuuri pun terkejut saat badannya sudah tidak berada ditanah lagi. Tapi sebelum mereka berjalan pergi, Phichit berkata sesuatu.

"Aku mulai aba-aba ya. 3"

"2" Minami mengikuti

"1" Serempak.

.

.

.

Mereka pun berlari dengan cepat. Dan Yuuri yang diangkat mereka berdua pun terkejut dan panik dengan histeris.

" _KYAAAAAAA! ASDFGHJKL#$#%^$^*%!"_

Seakan telinga mereka berdua tidak berfungsi, mereka mempercepat langkah mereka tanpa kepanikan sang _kuraokami_. Dilorong istana terlihat para pelayan roh yang melihat mereka dari jauhan pun kini panik.

"MINGGIR!" teriak mereka berdua dengan lantang.

Namun sayang, beberapa pelayang yang tidak mendengar peringatan pun terkena kini musibah. Mereka terlempar kesana-kemari oleh Phichit dan Minami. Sementara Yuuri masih _sweatdrop_ dan berteriak histeris disepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

Dikuil yang megah, di altar suci. Terlihat para dewa-dewi sebagai tamu undangan duduk _senzai_ dengan tenang.

Kaki Victor bergidik, kedua tangannya menyilang, sementara alisnya mengerut dengan kesal karena Yakov berceramah panjang lebar tanpa titik dan koma yang berisikan teguran, nasehat, contoh, panutan dan sebagainya. Bagi Victor, Yakov adalah neraka dunia-Nya, dan Yuuri yang sebentar lagi menjadi Istrinya adalah Surga-Nya. Dia ingin menghubungi Phichit karena khawatir apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yuuri-nya, tapi karena Yakov menyita _smartphone_ -nya dan dilarang menggunakan kekuatannya disaat upacara pernikahan, dia pun terpaksa pasrah.

Kerutan diwajahnya berhenti setelah mendengar suara teriakan.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~" dan pintu kuil terbuka.

Victor pun langsung berpaling kebelakang melihat sosok yang dia nantinnya selama ini. Mata _aquamarine_ -nya membelalak terkejut karena penampilan sang Istri diluar dugaannya.

Yuuri turun perlahan dari tandu abal-abal Phichit dan Minami. Kepalanya berputar seperti roller coster dan tak sanggup menyangga tubuhnya. Victor yang melihatnya pun dengan kecepatan cahaya, meraih Yuuri dan memeluknya dengan gaya pengantin.

Sementara Phichit dengan cepatnya memfoto moment tersebut dengan _smartphone-_ nya dengan seperkian detik detailnya. Minami hanya menutup mulutnya untuk menahan jeritannya dan wajahnya sudah terpampang _heatbeet_ gara-gara live-action Victuuri.

Yuuri hanya bisa memandang wajah _ariskotik_ sang suami dan tak lupa memerah malu. Victor yang melihat reaksi Yuuri pun tersenyum tampan dan kemudian...

 _PLAAAK!_

Pukulan kertas putih mengenai tepat ke kepala sang _Ameterasu_ yang pelakunya yang tidak lain adalah Yakov si penasehat. Victor pun menahan sakit sampai-sampai menahan jeritan sakit dengan menggigit bibirnya dan Perlahan meletakan Yuuri dengan pelan.

"Jangan main banyak Modus! Upacara sudah dimulai!" kata Yakov dengan geram. Namun dibalik itu semua sepertinya dendam lama yang ingin dilampiaskan pun telah terbayar

Seakan mode regenerasi bekerja, yang tadinya Victor dapat benjolan kepala yang cukup besar kini menghilang seketika, Yakov yang ingin bergembira pun kembali geram. Seakan tidak memperdulikan kejadian tragis tadi, Victor mengambil tangan kanan Yuuri dan menuntunnya menuju altar pernikahan.

Yuuri menerima perlakuan sang suami sambil berjalan perlahan menuju altar, dia memandang ke sekelilingnya. Dia melihat banyak para tamu memiliki reaksi berbeda-beda, ada yang bahagia sampai menangis, ada yang terharu, ada bertampang datar, terakhir dan hanya satu-satunya memasang tampang masam yang tidak lain adalah Yurio.

Meski dia merasa gugup tapi karena ini hari Istimewanya, dia pun melawan rasa gugupnya itu.

Setelah sampai di altar, mereka pun duduk _senzai_ dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Seorang pendeta _shinto_ dengan pakaian sutra hijau, keluar dari balik tirai dengan membawa guci kecil yang diikat dengan tali tambang berwarna merah putih. Pendeta itu berdiri di hadapan Victor dan Yuuri. Seakan membaca mantera kuno, pendeta itu menutup kedua tangannya dan berbalik membelakangi mereka berdua dan kembali membaca mantra kuno dan meletakkan guci itu di depan persembahan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pendeta itu kembali mengambil dua batang dupa dan memutarkannya ke udara sebanyak tiga kali dan setelah itu dia letakkan dupa itu kembali. Dia pun menepuk kedua tangannya dan berdoa. Setelah itu dia kembali membuka guci tersebut dan mengambil gayung kayu kecil. Kemudian dia tuang ke cangkir uang berbentuk seperti piring kecil, dan dia pun langsung memberikannya pada Yuuri.

"minum sedikit dan berikan pada suamimu" kata sang pendeta dengan tenang. Yuuri hanya mengangguk dan segera meminum sedikit seperti perintah sang pendeta. Yuuri pun menyerahkannya pada Victor dengan pelan, Victor menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya Sampai habis dengan sekali tegukan.

 _'Yes dapat ciuman tidak langsung, asik!'_ batin Victor.

Sementara sang pendeta hanya menepuk jidatnya dengan pelan dan kemudian mengambil kotak dan membukanya. Terlihat sepasang cincin emas yang berkilau terang membuat semua mata mengagumi cincin tersebut. Victor sang pembeli cincin tersebut tersenyum narsis, berpikir bahwa Yuuri bertambah sayang padanya.

"Sekarang sang pengantin pria memasang cincin dijari manis sang pengantin wanita" kata sang pendeta dengan tenang dan pelan.

Victor pun mengambil tangan kanan sang istri dan memasang cincin tersebut dijari manis dengan lembut. Setelah itu dia mencium jemari tersebut dengan bibirnya. Yuuri pun _blusher_ seketika. Sementara reaksi sang pendeta hanya datar dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Pengantin wanita memasang cincin dijari manis pengantin pria" dengan into yang sama.

Yuuri pun mengambil cincin tersebut dan mengambil tangan kanan Victor dengan sedikit gemetar dan memasang cincin di tempat yang sama dan setelah itu dia melepaskan tangannya. Kemudian setelah itu, pendeta memeriksa sebentar ke arah Victor dan Yuuri dan kemudian melanjutkan.

"Sekarang, kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Dan silahkan berciuman" setelah itu dia perlahan mundur diri.

Victor pun yang menunggu kesempatan yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya terwujud. Dia menarik Yuuri ke dalam pelukannya dan langsung menyambar sepasang bibir ranum Yuuri. Yuuri pun terkejut dengan aksi Victor. Ciuman yang Yuuri rasakan tidak terasa seperti nafsu belaka, rasanya begitu manis dan lembut seakan Victor menjaganya dan melindunginya. Yuuri pun menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati apa Victor lakukan.

Victor pun memperdalam ciumannya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yuuri, Yuuri pun hanya bisa mengerang pelan dengan sensasi tersebut.

Phichit yang melihatnya pun memasang camera _smartphone-_ nya dengan mode auto camera untuk menangkap setiap detik adegan super duper _canon_ baginya, dan Minami hanya pingsan ditempat karena termometer _heatbeet_ -nya telah mencapai batas letusan gunung berapi. Dan para tamu pun menyalakan camera _smartphone_ mereka dengan mode _bliz_ yang menambah panas adegan tersebut.

Namun Yakov yang melihatnya merasa sedikit agak jijik atau tidak tahan melihat adegan nista didepan matanya, dia pun melempar _geta-_ nya tepat ke kepala sang penyerang yang tidak lain adalah Victor Nikiforov.

 _GEDEBOK!_

Benjolan besar kembali muncul dikepala Victor. Victor terpaksa harus melepaskan ciumannya pada Yuurin demi keselamatan Yuurinya nanti jikalau Yakov kembali melempar _geta-_ nya yang mungkin bukan mengenainya lagi tapi Yuuri sang istri tercinta.

Yuuri yang terlepas dari ciuman Victor memerah padam, napas terengah-engah, dan sedikit _saliva_ menetes disudut mulut dan dia sapu dengan punggung tangannya. Kakinya hampir lemas tak sanggup menumpang dirinya lebih lama lagi karena kepalanya dipenuhi memori Victor yang menciumnya dengan serangan 10 _bit_ beruntun.

Malam pertama pun akan dimulai segera dimulai... dan akankah dia mampu mengatasi ketakutannya?

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
